


if the ties that bind ever do come loose

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Fucked Up, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "better dig two" for Song day at comment-fic on livejournal.</p><p>Lyrics to the song include: <i><br/>So if the ties that bind ever do come loose<br/>Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose<br/>Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell<br/>Before I'll see you with someone else</i></p><p>
  <i>Put me in the ground<br/>Put me six foot down<br/>And let the stone say,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Here lies the girl whose only crutch<br/>Was loving one man just a little too much."<br/>If you go before I do<br/>I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	if the ties that bind ever do come loose

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for abusive violence and inappropriate reactions to it.

Another lead on Bucky, another dead end, and Steve’s at the end of his rope.

He’s never failed a mission before, and it’s only the second time he’s failed Bucky, and he’s not sure he can keep doing it.

He wishes he could drink, forget, but he settles for a club full of men, loud music pulsing, someone who wants a warm body and can’t recognize Captain America in the dark club.

He kisses a man, dark haired and delicate.

He feels a hand around his neck, strong.

The delicate man runs.

The Winter Soldier just says, “I still might kill you, you know,” then leaves too. Faster than Steve can follow.

Steve realizes then that he’s the one being followed. He’s not the one making chase.

He knows that if he had better sense, he’d be worried.

Instead, somehow, he’s relieved.


End file.
